Just a DreamPorque foi como um sonho para mim
by Cacapivara
Summary: Margaret Telesco.  Esse era o nome da mulher que mudaria a vida de Jackson Rathbone para sempre.  Quando se está a beira da morte, acredita que a vida está sob um fio e que um dia  você pode dormir e não acordar mais.


Just a Dream -Porque tudo foi como um sonho para mim...

Margaret Telesco.

Esse era o nome da mulher que mudaria a vida de Jackson Rathbone para sempre.

Quando se está a beira da morte, acredita que a vida está sob um fio e que um dia você pode dormir e não acordar mais.

Mas Margaret, faz todas as suas chances se renovarem e a esperança queimar em seu peito.

Será a vida boa o bastante para deixar que esse amor viva?

Notas da Fanfic:

1-Exceto Jared, Scott, Jackson, os demais personagens me pertence!

2-Comente, seus comentarios são meu combustivel!

3-Postagens semanais, todos os domingos, até que os capitulos já escritos se extingue.

Notas do capitulo:

Primeiro capitulo dessa fanfic que promete muita comedia, drama e romance!

Espero que gostem!

Boa Leitura!

Capítulo: 1

Penso, todas as noites se encontrarei uma cara metade ou um grande amor, mas isso está sendo impossível. Como poderia, se trabalho o tempo todo, não tenho nem tempo pra mim, como terei tempo pra namorar?Toco em vários bares a noite, passo quase a madrugada toda tocando. Sou vocalista e guitarrista, apesar de tocar vários instrumentos ,gaita, teclado, baixo, bandolim, banjo e violã minha própria banda chamada "Stars of Rock", graças a Deus encontrei dois excelentes amigos músicos, Jared ,o baixista ,e Scott o baterista. Jared é o mais porra louca e Scott o mais o apartamento legalmente, cada um com seu quarto minúsculo.

Sou um cara muito solitário, passo o maior tempo no quarto compondo música ou escutando The Beatles e Bon Jovi. Tenho esperança de encontrar uma pessoa que me complete por inteiro que me faça feliz nessa minha vida miserá sonho é formar uma famí tentando compor uma música romântica, mas está difícil, preciso de uma inspiração.

A quem estou querendo enganar? Pensei alto. Preciso de uma companheira. No meio dos meus devaneios, Jared foi até o meu quarto me perturbar.

-Fala irmãozinho!-disse Jared me cumprimentado.

-Oi Jared!-disse desanimado.

-Viu Scott?

-Não!-disse friamente.

-Sei que não gosta que intrometa na sua vida, mas sou seu amigo tenho o direito de dar minha opinião.

-Não aporrinha.

-Jackson já faz duas semanas que você não sai, é só do trabalho pra casa, casa pro trabalho. O que está havendo?

-Nada.

-Nada uma merda, vive trancado nesse quarto não fala com ninguém. Isso é FDT?

-O que é FDT?

-Falta de transa. -disse Jared sentando na cama.

-Sério Jared, eu me sinto muito sozinho, faz um bom tempo que não me relaciono.

-Quer se relacionar?

-Quero.

-Vamos nos relacionar. Se arrume daqui a uma hora

-Aonde vamos?

-Vamos num clube, você precisa se animar.

-Hoje não, preciso terminar de compor.

-Hoje sim, termina isso depois. Vou ligar Scott pra ele nos no clube.-Jared foi até seu quarto.

Fui até a janela de o meu quarto pensar um pouco na vida, sentei na sacada da janela, fiquei pensando nos relacionamentos que já tive que não foram muitos. Namorei quatro mulheres bonitas, mas elas tinham um defeito, não físico; tipo elas não queriam ter filhos ou formar uma família, só queriam se divertir e viver suas Jared saiu pra procurar Scott, imagina quem aparece pra mim consolar,não é Britney Spears,era o Scott na porta me escutando cantar Living on a prayer de Bom Jovi.

-Essa música é foda. -Scott se aproximando de mim

-Jared está te procurando. -eu disse olhando pro pôr-do-sol.

-Sei disso, ele mandou uma mensagem dizendo "seu veadinho quero falar com você".

-Ele te chamou de veadinho?

-Parece que você nem conhece o Jared, aquele lá é um veadinho e nem sabe.

-Verdade. -disse com a tristeza invadindo o meu coração.

-O que houve Jay?Você anda meio desanimado ultimamente.

-Quero namorar!-disse parecendo uma exigência.

-Você pode namorar quando quiser Jackson, é um cara bonito as mulheres caem ao seus pés.

-Não quero esse tipo de relacionamento, quero um relacionamento sólido, maduro, formar uma família, entende?

-Claro que entendo, já pensei nisso uma vez.

-O que você fez?

-Nada. Estou esperando a mulher certa bater na minha porta.

-Não consigo ser assim como você.

-Não precisa ser como eu, siga seu coração, ele mostrara o caminho certo.

-Às vezes acho que o problema sou eu.

-Não pense assim. Quando encontrar a mulher certa,sei que ela será amada.

-Isso me lembra uma música.

-Que música?

-And she will be loved!And she will be love (_E ela será amada, e ela será amada_) - cantei com o tom de voz meio rouca.

-Know all of the things that make you who you are! (_Sei de todas as coisas que faz você quem você é_) -cantou Scott.

-Conhece Maroon 5?

-São fodasticos!

Havia um motivo pra eu querer tanto me relacionar. Acabei de descobrir uma coisa terrível;isso esta me corroendo por inteiro é como se uma faca entrasse em meu eu penso nessa tragédia,isso me perturba demais, não a mas o que fazer ou é irreversível e incurável,não quero preocupar as pessoas que me rodeiam,então eu guardo isso só pra mim.Só posso dizer que estou com um problema serio de saúde.

Notas finais:

O que acharam?

Reviews e comentarios são bem vindos!

Beijos!


End file.
